EMP Grenade
The EMP Grenade is a Special Grenade that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 When thrown, it disables enemy equipment and electronics within the blast radius, also lightly stunning enemy targets. The severity of the effect depends on how close the enemy is to the explosion. It explodes about a second after throwing. It will instantly disable enemy Recon Drones, Sentry Guns, Remote Sentries, SAM Turrets, I.M.S., Trophy Systems, and even Assault Drones, and may be used for painting a group of enemies when the player has the Recon perk equipped. It will take multiple EMP grenades to destroy AH-6 Overwatches. The throw time is faster than all other grenades in Modern Warfare 3, similar to the stun and concussion grenades featured in previous Call of Duty titles. The player only receives one instead of two grenades. Equipments and killstreak rewards destroyed with the EMP grenade count towards SitRep Pro and Blind Eye pro respectively. Using Assassin Pro will cancel the effects of any thrown EMP Grenade. Gallery EMPgrenadeMPRT.png|The EMP Grenade about to be thrown. EMPgrenade tossed.png|The EMP Grenade being tossed at a Remote Sentry File:EMPgrenadecreateaclass.png|The EMP Grenade in Create-a-Class Fourzerotwo-gameplay2.jpg|Robert Bowling throwing a EMP grenade on the map Piazza. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The EMP grenade is available in campaign as part of the create a class setup. It is very useful when comes to disable enemy turrets and drones so the player can destroy them in relative safety in the effect's duration. If player caught within its blast radius, player's HUD will be scrambled for a short duration. Multiplayer The EMP Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It looks visually the same as its predescesor in Modern Warfare 3. Zombies The EMP grenade also apears on zombies. If the player has monkey bombs at the time and they get the EMP, it will replace them. It is used in a similar way to the monkey bombs. When thrown, the zombies in its radius will be stunned for a short time, and will sometimes aimlessly walk around in circles. Also, when thrown at a perk machine, it will disable it for a short time. Weapons that are in the Mystery Box will disappear when caught in the blast radius of the EMP Grenade. The Pack-a-Punch machine can also be disabled. Power ups will disappear when an EMP grenade explodes close enough to them. Throwing these near T.E.D.D. (The bus mechanic driver) can also disable him, making the bus stop. Turbines can recharge T.E.D.D. and make him drive the bus again. Due to these adverse effects, the EMP Grenade may not be very useful in Team or Solo Zombies gameplay, but in Grief mode, this can be a potentially very powerful weapon. Trivia *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, one EMP grenade can destroy a Pave Low, AH-6, or an Osprey. *If an EMP grenade is thrown near a Perk-a-Cola machine which is powered, that perk is rendered useless for a short period of time. It can also be thrown at the mystery box while in use, which will immediatly close the box. *If thrown near a pickup, that said pickup will disappear. *When thrown at the Avogadro, he will disappear, just as if the player had killed him normally. *If thrown in a lava pit, it will not be triggered. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment Category:Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Equipment Category:Grenades